


Trickery

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Slash, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "There’s no escaping my reach little one.  I can bend you and break you."
Relationships: Ishikari Taichi/Original Female Character(s), taka michinoku/original femal character
Kudos: 2





	Trickery

It might have been easier to let go if you knew what you had done. Instead it came without warning. You were happy. Minoru seemed happy. You followed his rules and expectations to the letter. You realized you might never have his love, but he seemed to care for you. Then one day you had returned home from shopping to find your belongings boxed up in the lobby and you were firmly escorted from the building. No phone call, no letter. Nothing. Minoru wouldn’t respond to your attempts at contact. You didn’t understand. You did anything and everything he asked of you. Even things you didn’t want to do. Like the night he wanted you to service Taka and Taichi as a reward for a job well done. It had made you sick to your stomach but you had done it. And it had never been mentioned again. 

Now you were staying in a cheap studio apartment wondering where everything went wrong with a bottle of half-empty Vodka in your hand. You missed Minoru. So you kept calling and texting him. He must have gotten tired of it because your phone suddenly lit up with an incoming call from him. Scrambling to sit up you grabbed the phone and answered breathlessly. 

“Stop calling me.” Minoru said coldly. “You should’ve gotten the hint by now that I’m done with you.”

“But why Minoru,” You cried. “What did I do?” 

“You betrayed me.” Minoru responded flatly. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out? You should be grateful I’m just letting you go. I can make your life a living hell if I so chose. There’s no escaping my reach little one. I can bend you and break you. So I would suggest you stop aggravating me or face the consequences.” The phone disconnected leaving you in tears as you struggled to understand. You hadn’t done anything to betray Minoru, you would never. You worshipped him. 

At some point you fell into a fitful sleep. Still half-full bottle of Vodka clutched to your chest When a loud knock startled you awake it clattered to the ground and you cursed as the remaining liquor soaked into your carpet. Yanking open your door you squinted against the glare of your porchlight seeing Taka and Taichi standing in your entrance. 

“Gonna let us in or what?” Taka asked leering at you making you realize you were only wearing a little cami and pair of panties.

“Why would I?” You said shifting your body behind the door. 

“Cause the Boss sent us.” Taichi said saying the only words that would make you grant them entrance. Waving them in you stood unsurely by the door shifting from foot to foot as you waited for them to speak. 

“He misses you. But he’s not sure of your loyalty.” Taka said wondering around your studio picking things up and setting them back down. “Soooo since you did such an amazing job with us the last time. He sent us to test your loyalty.” 

Your eyes darted between the two men, Taka standing in your kitchen, Taichi by your sofa bed. 

“And if I do this…” You trailed off watching as they exchanged a look before Taichi spoke.

“If you please us, then Minoru is willing to reconsider breaking it off with you.” Taichi said.

“You can go ahead and take off those clothes,” Taka said opening your fridge and sticking his head in as if he owned the place. Pulling out a beer he popped the top and turned around watching as you reluctantly stripped. 

“Don’t act all shy now girl.” Taka said moving over to the bed as he finished chugging down the beer. “We’ve done this before. You know what we like.” Unfortunately you did know exactly what they liked. Telling yourself you would do what was necessary to get Minoru back you joined them by the bed, dropping to your knees on the floor and working to free both men from their pants while they threw off their shirts. Once they were nude in front of you, you grabbed a cock in each hand, stroking their lengths until they were hard before sliding Taichi into your mouth and continuing to stroke Taka for several minutes before switching Taka to your mouth and stroking Taichi. 

“That’s enough of that.” Taichi said pulling you off Taka. “Get on the bed. All fours. You know what we want.” You crawled onto the bed watching as Taka pulled a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and tossed it to Taichi. Apparently they were going to be switching holes this time. Taka crawled onto the bed and slid under you lining himself up with your pussy and sliding home. 

“Fuck me while he’s getting ready.” Taka said giving you a slap on your ass making you start moving up and down on him, bracing your hands on his chest as your eyes drifted closed and you settled into a rhythm. The cold liquid lube dripping onto your tightest of holes had your eyes reopening and you slowed your movements, tensing as you felt Taichi’s fingers probing your rear entrance. “Don’t stop.” Taka commanded and you started moving again wincing as Taichi slipped two fingers into you and began stretching you. You hated anal sex with a passion. Thankfully Minoru was never into it, but these two seemed to have an affinity for it. 

You focused on Taka trying to ignore Taichi’s preparations and the feeling of his cock pressing at your entrance stopping movement as he pushed in, whimpering in pain as he slowly glided himself into you. They gave you a moment to adjust, holding still until you gave a nod and then they took over, pounding into you while you held onto Taka’s shoulders hoping they would be done with you soon and you could get back to MiSu. 

After what seemed like an eternity you felt Taichi pull out of you, splaying cum over your back as Taka thrust up and came inside you. Pushing you off him Taka rose from the bed and the two men got dressed.

“Can I go home now?” You asked quietly, stomach sinking as they grinned at each other. 

“Nope. MiSu didn’t send us. He’s done with your sorry ass.” Taichi said with a chuckle. “And guess what? The first time he didn’t give you to us either. We lied.” 

“Why do you think he threw you out?” Taka said. “We told him you fucked us.” 

You stared at the door long after they had left, heart breaking as you realized those two had destroyed your happiness and played you for a fool.


End file.
